


Wings

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons
Summary: A typical otaku finds himself transported to feudal Japan, in the midst of a battle between two powerful warlords.





	Wings

John had always been a bit of an outcast. But in his highschool years, he drifted farther and farther from the mainstream, and began immersing himself in Otaku culture. He had entire shelves of manga, many old figurines lining his shelves, and he spoke in broken, disjointed Japanese, to impress girls. (It didn’t).

One day, John was being brought to school by his mother. She was disappointed in him, and they both knew, but she didn’t speak about it. 

“So,” she said, looking at her son in the mirror. 

“Do you have any new plans for today?” 

John simply turned his head and looked out the window, avoiding her questions. 

His mother didn’t speak a word after that, and they both sat in the awkward silence until they arrived at the high school 10 minutes later. 

“Love you!” She said, smiling as John got out. 

As she sped off, John simply muttered under his breath, “Fucking Whore.” 

That day was an uneventful blur. John was bullied for his ponytail, as always, and he rode home with his mother. 

As soon as he arrived home, he locked himself in his room and waited until his mother went to sleep. 

When he was sure she was asleep, he opened his door and crawled down to the kitchen, preparing himself a midnight snack. 

As he put his dishes away and went back to his room, he began to feel lightheaded. 

*it’s nothing* he thought, *just the cheese I had* 

He went back into his room and closed the door, feeling as though he were spinning rapidly. 

He laid down on his bed, and the spinning stopped.   
Is his misery, he began to wallow on his barren attempts at romance. He was quite an ugly fellow, overweight, and generally smelled. All the girls were weirded out by him, and the guys would constantly bully him for his weight. 

Under his breath, he muttered, “why did I have to be born in America?” 

“Why couldn’t it have been Feudal Japan?” 

“Why couldn’t I have been a samurai?” 

Feeling dizzy again, he got up and Walked to his door. Something wasn’t right. The world would not stop spinning. He began to feel lightheaded, and dropped to the ground. As soon as he should have hit the floor, he felt numb. He felt as though he were weightless, floating in water. He panicked as he realized his room had dissolved, and he was floating in nothingness. In the distance, he could see a light. It made no noise but a simple pulse. A slow, beating rhythm, Like a heart. As he drifted towards it, he could only cry out as he lost consciousness.


End file.
